Mister and Misses Sunshine: REBOOTED
by Leonjr
Summary: A string of horrible events begin to unravel as an old deviance sets their evil eyes on the hero, not only will he have to face an evil that threatens to destroy all life permanently, he will have to tread it alone, or so he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Of Heroes, and Villains

"Marceline!" Finn shouted hysterically, rummaging through the ruble of the collapsed palace. He began chucking large boulder sized chunks of concrete to the side when he herd a shrill voice.

"Help, Finn..." He frantically dug deeper and deeper, until. Laughter

"Got'cha" His deep raspy voice rang in Finns ear furiously, as he clutched the hero's neck, he spoke mockingly.

"Are you always this brutish?" Finn coughed violently at the odor of the villains breath, it stank of rotting and decay, he reached for his pocket for some Iceking Fresh Icemints™, he jammed them in the villains mouth. In turn he hurled the Hero head fist into one of the few walls still standing.

"I've been waiting quite a while for this" he chuckled, he brought his hands together, with great force it seemed, bright green flames began intertwining through his fingers. He jerked back, pitching the scorching projectile.

"How? How did all of this happen?" He screams the himself, he was to weak to move, the leg that wasn't broken had simply no strength to move not even for life's sake. Both his arms as out of commission as one already was, both of them are rendered useless. Overall just a general ache surging through his body, and even that wasn't very strong.

"No! Finn!" He herd shouting from a far, he cant die. Not now, not with so much at stake. With all the might he could, he raised his hand, blocking the light from the ever so close fire ball.

"Its now or never" he thought, everything around him began to darken, mute, nothing.

A/N: Whats this a cliff hanger as the first chapter, heh heh, sorry. Next chap maybe on sunday or saturday. Till then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Calm Before The Storm

The entirety of day had been spent with a mild non stop storm, casting a bleak pictures for the ever so glistening Land of OOO, heavy rain clouds shrowded the sky with an opaque grey to them, as if everything was just going to fall apart, and soon. The hero didn't take much note to the weather, it has been like this frequently, no big deal. However he did notice something was off, The Melancholy state of the weather was one thing, however everything was just morbidly calm, the woodland creatures that always surrounded his home were nowhere to be found, the grassy plains where he had spent most of his life were just barren, seized of life. The other night he he noticed a sort of migration, of all the animals, they were just moving as far away as they could trying to escape, something. he then noticed a familiar sight, a bear, an unsettling feeling began casting over him, as the bear tilted its head looking straight at him. There were no stars, there was no moon, yet its eyes glowed a bright yellow, Finn closed the blinds, he poked out slightly to find the bear was gone. He slept with the lights on that night.

Finn shuttered away at that. He wouldn't have been as freaked out if his brother had been there, its true he needs to take care of his infants, and of course he was beyond glad for him when he proposed to Ladyrainicorn, yet the feeling of abandonment didn't stray too far behind. "He could have at least left me Bmo or Neptr" he thought. Suddenly he snapped awake from his thoughts when the cheap brown umbrella he was forced to use tore a hole, causing all the water to pour onto Finns head, he groaned annoyingly as he entered the house, he looked back to hill top were horizon laid, he sighed.

"Hate you too" he spoke angrily to glob knows who. As he entered his home, the stench hit him like a sucker punch almost immediately, it wreaked of soggy dirt and two month old mayo, all the unattended dishes in the kitchen pilled up mountain high. He knew no one was home so he didn't bother with pleasantries, he just laid his brown coat on the rack and headed into his workshop. The outside kitchen and living room paled in comparison to neat organized armory and work station. The sturdy shelves held each gallon of preen up oil and polish alphabetically. The drawers next to the bench held an assortment of different cloths for varied uses, under the bench was a sliding covered he constructed himself were he stored all his tools and supplies. Finn sat on the vinyl stool to began his weekly preen up, which isn't until tomorrow but thanks to the weather, exceptions were made.

He placed his right arm on bench, with his left hand he held a dremel like tool Bubblegum called a 'nervous rotor' he inserted it into the lymphatic joint, detaching the coils that tether the arm and the forearm together, this closes the circuit of the nerves allowing him to perform the maintenance needed on his prosthetic limb. It was an all around simple job really, all that was needed was some deoxidizing oil to lubricate the clashing pistons, and some polish to give the mechanism that extra shine, and to reattach he nerves which hurt like hell but what can you do.

He closed the door to the workshop, walking around to the sofa, He stood gazing at the finished piece. He'd always thought it would look cool, if only it didn't come at such a hefty price. Memories of that day came fluttering back with no welcome, he groaned with a hint of dispute in his tone as he looked up at the ceiling still scared with scorch marks, from the first day they had met.

"If it didn't stop you then why now" he said, remembering the last thing it was he had herd from who used to be the love of his life. He shouted angrily.

"It sucks being alone all the damn time" he yelled, plopping down on the dusty couch. Just then something struck him, literally. He held a picture of not so long ago, of him and a friend whom he had not seen since then. He stood all of a sudden as if he'd been struck with genius.

"Marceline, she'd get my mind of all this, yeah!" He chuckled, as he put on a new pair of dry clothes he ran past the kitchen stopping for a moment. "Later" he thought leaping off of the second floor landing inches away from front door, he smilled widely as he found not one rain cloud in the sky, just sunshine.

A/N: The next few chapters will be be similar to the first story, up until maybe ch 5 or 6 were the plot actually starts, so stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A drink of coffee over the passage of time

It took less time than Finn would have rather enjoyed to reach the small cave dwelling of his long lost friend. An unshakable anxious feeling came over him as he drew nearer and nearer to the cave, the feeling was also bombarded with warming nostalgia. A slow but notible smerk began to form as he laid eyes on the pale suburban house with its maroon collored roof, and purple wooden planks, which made a quite annoying creak with every step. And with every step he took, his heart sank that much more deaeper. He raised his hand, but hesitated, for a moment.

"What if shes avoiding me, I mean, no ones herd from her, what if she's..." Finn took the deepest breath he thought he'd ever had to take, and knocked.

Knock...

Knock...

Knock...

A long silence passed before he heard an answer, sounding lazy.

"Yeah" simple as that, he replied.

"Hey, Marcy... its me, Finn" the silence that over came the cave put the earlier one to shame, this one being broken by sound of the twisting door knob, slowly the door opened.

Marcelines day just like all the other days since a couple years back had bein spent typically the same, sometimes wondering though her home aimlessly, making a new track if her creative block would allow it, she'd spent some time with her father here and there, she would have nothing to talk about with him unless it was about demonic hierarchy. Huntsun wasn't the greatest at the whole father daughter thing, as he called it, but Marceline understood, she loved him either way. Simon would occasionally visit, but he would usually just mope and dope about some failed princess snatch. She sighed out of boredom, grounding some coffee beans into the brewer, and set the time. She floated lazily to the new much more comfortable purple couch a certain hero got her for her birthday, and slumped over it. She almost fell off of it when she herd three shy sounding knocks, she just assumed it was just Simon and responded.

"Yeah" if her heart could sink it'd be miles under the sea, when she heard a deep but familiar voice.

"Hey, Marcy... its me, Finn" she stood, reaching for the door, she was exited to have company yet their was a reason she virtually disappeared two years was only to pose to stay at least two years when ever she came to a new kingdom, if she stays any longer she would grow to close with the people she met, therefore making it that much more difficult for her when they all pass and she stays behind. It was too late now she had already stayed five years in this land, making unlikely allies and some really close friends. She inhaled deeply, something was telling her to just do it to forget the rest, she placed her hand on the door knob, turning it slowly, opening the door.

"Finn" she questioned, looking up at him.

'He really hadn't changed that much, she thought. He wasn't wearing that ridiculous white hat, which with all respect did make him look kind of cute. His blonde hair, which she only ever saw about once, fell not so shaggy down his head just above his shoulders, his dark blue eyes looked as if shinning under his golden bangs. He wore a plain blue T with a white long sleeved under shirt, black jeans paired with high top canvas shoes. He did look different, more mature, and handsome.

Marceline didn't look that different, in fact she looked exactly the same, he thought. Her jet black hair fell gracefully over her back, under her shoulders. Finn started noticing the figure of women only three years ago, but 'damn' she looked good under that tight red and black striped sweater, accompanied with her duel knee rip jeans she wore her signature red leather boots. A smile grew slickly across his face, seeing her again.

"Well weenie aren't you gonna give your old pall a good ol' hug, or you just gonna stand there like a stiff" she said jokingly swinger her arms open in a hugging gesture. He did not hesitated, wrapping his arms tightly around her back, her head lay snugly under on his chest. From were she was she could stay a good hour and a half if it wasn't for this strange feeling, she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Ugh Marceline, I think something's burning"

"What, oh crap" she shouted snapping out of the daze, she flew over to kitchen to tend to the of spilling pipping hot coffee drizzling all over the counter top.

"That's why I only drink mocha" Finn remarked, she chucked.

"That was awful"

"Made you laugh, so my job's done" her smile was bright and sincere, a smile she hadn't made in a while. She poured some of the roasted coffee into her red #1 Vamp mug.

"Sit down Finn, don't be such a stranger" he closed the door and walked towards the couch. He laughed, remembering the day they got this purple little thing.

"I could have sold some more demon heart, probably could have gotten you a plasma" he said, sitting down on incredibly comfortable couch.

"Anything from you is awesome in itself" she complimented.

"Thanks"

"Want some fresh roasted coffee" she asked, motioning a pink mug at him.

"Really, well no sense letting go waste, its a shame your gonna run out of sugar" she laughed again not even sure if that was a joke, she handed him the mug, he stood reaching for it.

"Careful it's hot..." she froze, eyes wide open, staring at the metallic hand, she almost dropped the mug. Drops of coffee fell onto his shirt.

"Oh my glob, sorry" she apologized shyly, her hands shook as she tried to clean the stains, her fingers ran along several wires and metal she didn't notice before. She wanted to ask what happened, if he was hurt, she didn't want impose, but.

"Marceline, its alright..." she cut him off pulling him closely, as if her warmth could heal his pain, suddenly her little strugle seemed weak and selfish. He pulled her away.

"Listen, allot of stuff's happened, Jake moved out leaving me alone in that decryped tree house, I lost the love of my life thanks to this stupid accident" raising his sleeve, showing off the rest of he mechanism, clear plastic tubes filled with a blue liquid wrapped around the fiber glass under reinforced metallic braces.

"So I came here, hoping you off all people could help me forget all this, I don't even know, I'm just sick of being alone" his cold face stayed stern, showing maturity. Marceline intertwined her fingers with his, the metal was cold even to her hands. She raised her head, their faces only inches apart.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere, come over when ever you want, hell, stay if you want" her reassuring words caused his smile to return.

"There's that smile, I know and love" he cuffed her face with his hands, goosebumps chilled with the warmth of his face, as his lips pressed tightly yet softly against hers. It was as if all there troubles just melted away with the kiss. She pulled away giggling, picking up her bass and tape recorder. Finn touched his face, making sure this was was real, not a dream.

"You ready for a good ol' jam session" she stated as if challenging him. He replied with a grin.

"Only if you are"

A/N: I actually rewrote this five times, thanks allot metro. Character development was what went missing during this chapter in the first story. Only more chapter before unmentionables hit the fan, hope you enjoy, stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Temporal Adjustment

An unusual calm swept the over the ever so cramped and busy city streets of the Candy Kingdom, Finn had little to no trouble getting to his destination, he felt the uneasiness creep behind his neck, the sheer absence of people during this time of day was unheard of, now and then he caught a glimpse of some citizens, just eyeing him from behind their windows. He shrugged off the feeling, quickening his pace. As he came upon the palace gates, he greeted the guards, hoping for a comical response to liven up the mood.

"Hey banana guys" he greeted them with a welcoming smile, his face turned serious, the guards frowned down at him, aiming theirs spears.

"State your business" they said flatly. Finn raised his arms in disarm.

"Whoa guys its, me, Finn" they lowered their weapons, squinting at Finns prosthetic, they chuckled in unison.

"Oh, its just her majesty's lab rat" they mocked.

"Whoa hold on, I'm no ones lab rat" he responded, his temper raising.

"Here that Marty, the princess' little bi..." Finn griped the chubby neck of the banana, pushing him to wall with great force, he leaned forward, unmounting his sword from is back, stabbing the crimson blade strait through the wall only millimeters away from the guards neck until only the handle lay protruding from the wall.

"You were saying, tubby" he wispered with a menacing raspy tone to his voice, the other guard, trembling charged at Finn, spear in hand. He reacted quickly, sliding the sword across the wall, leaving a deep gash through the cement, his sword easily cut the spear in half, eventually meeting meeting with the center of guards chest.

"Hault" shouted a stern female voice, directing all three of them.

"Mordecai, Stephen to your posts" they obliged, trampling away inside the palace, Finn lowered the sword, sighing.

"Hold your horses their cowboy, can't have you going off on my guys like that, I need them" Princess bubblegum said, jokingly, he chuckled halfheartedly.

"My point got across, besides they asked for it" he replied in his defense, letting the sword slide into its hoist.

"Well tough guy, lets get going" she motioned, heading inside the palace, he followed. Inside it was as if they traveled to a different universe, the outside lonely streets were over cast by the buzzing life in the courtyard, most of the princesses were gathered there, Finn matched Princes bubblegums pace, after catching Lumpy Space Princess blow him a kiss and a wink, he shook away the thought as they neared the laboratory.

"Have a seat Finn, today will be quick" she said pulling up a chair pen and pad in hand, and sat down. Finn nodded, hopping on the operating table, laying down.

"So tell me, had any malfunctions, twitches, aches" she asked, writing down on the pad.

"No, not really, its been pretty..." he winced in pain.

"Oh sorry, just testing the nerves" she apologized, writing on the pad some more.

"Nah its alright" he reassured, 'damn nerve pinches' he though.

"Okay, Finn, just need to tighten the pistons and coil the tethers" he nodded, having only a slight clue of what she said. She pulled out the 'nerve detaching module' and several other tools, and began work.

"So Finn, has Jake stop by lately" she asked looking up at him as she reached over for another tool.

"Nah, haven't seen him since he left" he replied sadly.

"So you've been alone since the accident"

"Well no, yesterday I stopped by Marceline's"

"Oh" she replied, raising an eyebrow.

"No, we just caught up, had some a couple coffees, and had a jam session" Finn said remembering the events from the day before, he was pretty sure 'jam session' wasn't describing the entirety of it.

"Is that why you didn't respond to the mail I sent, must have been quiet the night" Finn was at a loss of words, he gulped as she pressed the braces back together, she laughed, pinching the nerves again.

"Alright, were done" she declared, yawning.

"Princess, have you her from..." he sighed, asking with his head held low, his hair covered his eyes.

"I don't believe I have, her home doesn't fall within my jurisdiction" Finn squinted his eyes, 'odd' he thought.

"Why, you weren't going to see her, were you"

"No, just wanted to know if you've herd anything" he stood from the table, facing away from her.

"Finn, be careful out there, I'm declaring new laws soon, stay close by" she warned.

"Don't worry, its me" he grinned, she wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling.

A/N: I kinda feel bad for the guards, not really. Two chapters left, can't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Problems

"Hey, Finn I'm... oh glob" the chubby yellow hound shed tears at the horrid odor cascading from the damp, fungi infected tree house. He fell back, slamming the door shut, he rubbed his snout with some of the nearby tulips, effectively shrouding the stench.

"Oh man Finn, 'should really come over more often"

Jake, using his magical stretchy dog powers, winded his way through the tree branches to the boat deck observatory.

"Finn!" His voice echoed through the noiseless plains.

"Man, where is that kid" he stretched back down to ground level.

"I know! Hes probably with Flame princess" he stated, stretching his arm through one of the many broken windows, he blindly swept around the broken down drawer where he slept, from there he felt for a small leather bag. He chuckled, tightening his bright red tie and flipping on a black velvet belt fedora.

Finns day hadn't been spent treading through loads of epic adventures, although him and Marceline did just finish off a round of strangling mutant pixies from the fifth nether realm, which was quite radical. For the hero, just spending time with his old friend was an adventure all in itself.

"You know that's the third tine iv'e caught you staring" he smirked slyly, she jerked her head strait.

"Oh... glob... sorry... I..." she stuttered.

"Its alright, i'm just joking" Marceline let out a sigh of relief, only to find herself awing at the shine metallic mechanism. He laughed again, reaching for his sword, in one flail swoop he brought a thick oak tumbling to the ground, startling her. He chopped off a rather large chunk of bark from the tree, tossing it to the side, removing his brown coat, placing it over the tree.

"Your seat m' lady" he patted the area next him, she smiled.

"Thanks" she sat, keeping him close, cuffing her hand with his.

"Go ahead" he inhaled deeply.

"How?"

"Whoa, what happened here" Jake thought, gazing upon the war torn strip of land by the cliff side, pieces of the house him and Finn had built for Flame princess were scatter around a large patch of dirt and several small creators. Bark from the surrounding forest littered the ground, charred. Just then he caught the distinct smell of ignited gas, before he knew it he was engulfed in an inferno of fire, he crept back avoiding the flames, it held to no avail, one stray flame singed off some of his fur leaving a few burn marks on his skin, he howled in pain. As he did so, the cyclone of fire surged away from him, spinning in one place, from it a female figure, arms crossed. It was Flame princess.

"Oh, its you" she said with a hint of annoyance to her voice.

"Yeah its me, what's with you, were you trying to kill me" he shouted, rubbing the spot where he had been burnt.

"You were trespassing" she shrugged, walking off, sitting on a large chunk of stone from the wrecked home.

"What, what do you mean, where's Finn" he notices here flames rise.

"Hell if I know" she responded flatly, he squinted.

"What happened"

"I don't know, why don't you as him"

"Well I'm asking you"

"I don't know" her flames raised higher.

"So you just came home one day to find it like this..." he was cut off by the firey display.

"I don't want to talk about it, damn it, just go away" she let a couple of flaming tears escape. Jake's exterior remained stern, inside however he was deeply concerned, where was his little bro.

"Thanks for the help" he tipped his hat, walking away. She wiped her face, returning to the house.

It was just any regular day, the sky was gleaming a pearl like blue, the trees brushed with the mellow breeze. A smile steadily grew on Finns face as he neared the makeshift home, where the only girl for him lived. Flame princess sat, slumped next to the iron wall of the house, she looked of sorrow, petting one of the flambos, her hair hung low. Concern grew, he waved.

"Hey, FP, something wrong" his face was that of an inocent young lad.

"Don't call me that, you know I hate it" she answered flatly.

"Sorry, uh, every thing okay"

"No" she shouted, looking up at him, the flambo ran off. "Every thing is not okay"

"Tell me what's wrong" she took a deep breath.

"Us"

"What" he got closer, placing his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong with, us" he questioned, puzzled.

"Are you blind, look at me" she shook his hand off her, stepping in front of him, arms open. He rubbed his hand on his shirt to sooth the burn.

"You're beautiful" his smile wasn't reassuring her.

"Oh please, Finn, I'm fire, everything I touch burns" he tucked his burnt hand in his pocket. "I hurt, I hurt you, do you have any idea how that makes me feel" he wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"I told you, I don't care about that stuff" she slapped his arm away.

"Stop lying to yourself Finn, you don't want me, you can't even touch me without a potion, or some burn treatment" she turned away.

"No, Flame, I, I love you..."

"You don't think I do too" he stopped, heart pounding. "That's why, I think you should find some one else, stop seeing me" he blinked, speechless, before he could try to react, he herd something shatter from inside the house, the door busted open, a gray barrel came rolling out, he rushed her, curling his arms around her, he turned, so they land on his back. He ignored the sheer burning, he stabbed his sword into the ground, levering up a large chunk of rock for cover.

"What are you..." she was cut off, beginning to scream as the barrel cracked open, and exploded. Finn peered from behind the cover, from the annihilated house something began forming. It was a large gelatinous blob, the same gray barrels extruded from it arms, the vile creature roared a blood curdling roar. Flame princess growled at the sight of her home, in rage she began pelting the creature with fire, the flames were just absorbed by its plasmic body, it shot one the barrels, it passed right by Finn, hitting Flame princess. The force of the impact sent him back dangerously close to the cliffs edge.

"Flame princess!" He shouted out hoping for a response, he was at ease when he saw the large exhaustion of fire erupt into the air. The creature seemed to be after her, for it did not notice him. An idea had struck him, he sprinted to the creature, leaping off the ground, he drove the crimson sword into one of the barrels. He used the force of his weight to pull the arm down to ground level, he anchored the sword to the ground, holding the creature in place.

"Flame princess! Shoot the barrels!" Being in rage, she couldn't reason, she shot a rather large ball of fire to the creatures arm, Finn let himself fall into the plasma. As soon as the scorching ball of flames hit one of the barrels, they each simultaneously blew up, Finn tried ignoring the unbearable shock wave of pain coursing through his right side. He emerged from the crater, drenched in slime.

"Flame princess, we did it" he proclaimed in victory.

"Are you insane, you could have gotten your self killed..." she stopped, eyes wide open, she began screaming.

"Flame princess, what's wrong..." he yelled in pain, falling to the ground, his breaths were heavy, he felt something wet slide along his shirt, it dropped onto the ground, he fell over, unable to keep his balance. His head began to pulse rapidly, his vision began to blur as the red liquid began swelling up next him, until, blank.

He wasn't fully conscious at the time, however the sound of familiar people shouting and crying, surrounded him as if he was in a nightmare. His eyes adjusted to world around him, colorful blobs began sharpening, he recognized the figure of Princess Bubblegum, some nurses and Flame princess, pleading for forgiveness. His eyes widen as he tilts his head to the right. Wires attached to strips of iron protruded from the open wound on his side. He let out a feeble cry, thrashing about, he realized he was under heavy leather restraints, one of the nurses held him down, shouting incomprehensible sentences, with his free arm he hurled the nurse to the other side of the bed, her sharp tools cut the straps, slightly, giving him enough leverage to move, he rose from the bed. A sharp, stabbing feeling shot through his side, guards rushed through, holding him down, with his leg, he kicked the bananas face, he fell to the floor. Four more guards rushed in, holding him down with all their strength, his adrenaline was skyrocketing, he saw princess bubblegum approach him, a large syringe in hand. He felt a slight pinch on his neck, the voices began fading away, to nothing.

He awoke again to find himself in Princess bubblegums laboratory, unrestrained, he rose quickly, wincing at the sudden spike of feeling in his side. He gazed at the metallic prosthetic, replacing his arm, he turned to find Bubblegum, deep in sleep on her desk, he chuckled. He walked up to her, leaning down, he gave her a quick hug, with caution not to wake her, he stepped out of the lab, and left for his home.

Marceline felt the hair on the back of her neck stand as Finn concluded the retelling. She was silent, lying on his chest, she had felt his heart rate fluctuate many times. She arose, to meet his glassy eyes.

"I'm sorry" she hugged him tightly.

"Wasn't your fault"

"No, but I could have been there for you earlier" he smiled.

"It matters not, you're here for me now" he laid a kiss on her cheek. She smiled half heartedly, she hesitated for a moment, then spoke.

"You still love her, don't you" the deep silence returned.

"Yes" she stood from the log, arms crossed.

"Wasn't the answer you hoped for, was it"

"Forget I asked, it was out of place, sorry" her voice wasn't sincere. "I wouldn't blame you though, can't really compete with someone you're in love with" she rambled on, mentioning some thing about sloppy seconds, he chuckled.

"Marceline!" He cut her off from her rant.

"What"

"Be quite" he cuffed her face, bringing her in for a kiss, she didn't hesitated, she kissed him back as if desperate, she was latched on to him. He pulled her away slightly, whispering into her ear.

"With you, there's no competition, and who the hell said I don't love you"

A/N: Sorry for the long waiting time, give me a shout if you hate metro. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please feel free to compare to the original, next chapter is were I may or may not jump the shark, get ready, stuff's gonna get real.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Act I: Upbringing

Jake wiped the gallons of sweat off his face, hastily, he was panting heavily. He turned his head slowly, jolting it back as he got a clearer picture of the grotesque beast that stalked him through the shadows earlier, now it chased him through the woods, like a cat n' mouse. His ears twitched again at the sound of people talking, not far. He ran, no, sprinted towards them, his night vision wasn't assisting much at these speeds, his impaired vision caused him to overlook the large tree root emerging from the ground. He didn't fall, however he slightly stumbled, giving the beast an edge, it sank its large filed teeth into Jake's legs, causing him to howl in agonizing pain, the beast being stronger than him, now had Jake under its mercy.

"What was that" Finn rose off the fallen tree, slightly, before being pulled back down.

"It was probably nothing, now come 'ere" she pulled him down, unbuttoning his black shirt, slowly. He kissed her passionately, gently progressing lower to her jaw, and neck. She let out a sublet but indeed pleasurable moan, he smirked. Her fingers ran through his hair and neck down to his back, softly. Her eyes locked into his, he read in them a seal of approval. He stroked her sides gently, gracefully caressing her hips and chest, she inhaled warmly as his fingers began traversing lower and lower, goosebumps coursed through her as his hand steadily slid under her shirt, she laid down, letting him take over, she closed her eyes.

She opened her them again by the sudden seize of pleasure, Finn stood, rushing for his sword, Marceline stood as well, begging to register the world around her again.

"Finn, whats wrong..." she stopped, squinting off into a nearby clearing, she saw a yellow blob, stained in red. She gasped in realization.

"What do you see Marcy" he questioned, not being able to see under the night. He readied his sword, hearing low rustling, and a growl. Marceline stepped behind him, cowering almost.

"Who's there..." his eyes widened, his breathing getting heavier. As the wolf like, horrid looking beast came into view, a bloodied Jake being clasped in its mouth. Hatred boiled up within the hero, he began shouting, screaming furiously as he ran toward the beast, it promptly spat out his brother, carelessly, on the floor.

"Finn, wait" she yelled, floating behind him, ax bass in hand. The beast, in long gapes, ran to them, its guttural growl didn't frighten Finn in the slightest, as he drove his sword deep into the beast's chest. In turn it clenched its hand into a tight fist, slamming it into Finns stomach, he fell on his knees, gasping for breath, the beast tore the sword off, holding it by the blade, the beast struck Finn's side, hurtling him to a nearby tree.

"No! Finn!" Marceline yelled. In furry she swung her ax, aiming for the beast's head. Dropping the sword, it grasped the ax blade, crushing it, effortlessly. The beast stood, towering over her, it raised its fists, Finn quickly stood in front of her, his metallic fist clashed with the beast's. The beast being much faster, it drew its large claws, slashing Finns open chest, some wire disconnected, as blood began poring out of the severe gash. He groaned in pain, sliding under the beast he took his sword, stabbing it through the its back, Finn nearly hurled, as a thick green, oozed out of the wound, before it healed and closed, his sword stuck out of its back, Finn used it as lever, toppling the beast. He climbed over it, wailing on its gruesome face, the beast's snout and upper jaw now deformed, it swung at Finn, missing. Marceline pulled Finn off, flying up.

"Let me down, damn it, I'll kill that son of a bitch!" His growling was worse than the beast. The beast stood, it leaped up, under them.

"Oh glob, Finn, No!" She shouted, as the beast sunk its razor like teeth into Finns left leg, a sickening crunch filed the air, as they fell back towards the earth. Finn winced in tremendous pain, having landed on his back, the beast still clasping his leg, it shook him around, like a chew toy, before tossing him aside and jumping for Marceline. She jetted down to the beast, spin kicking its already deformed snout, she shifted into her bat demon form. The beasts slight bewilderment faded as they locked, as if wrestling she drove the beast, head first into the ground, imobilizing it. Before she could finish it off, the beast slashed at her rib, gashing deeply. Marceline fell, clutching her sides, the beast gaped over her, raising its fist, about to deliver its final blow, when, Finn charged in. He jammed his metallic hand into the beasts mouth, griping its lower jaw, with his capable leg, he planted it on the beasts shoulder, with all his force he pulled, its jaw came clean off, before the oozing green began gushing out. Marceline watched in amazement and horror as her sweet, loving, and gentle best friend destroyed this beast. He pulled out his sword, stabbing it into the beasts foot, crippling it. Down and desperate, it went for Finns leg again, clutching it, he winced, trying to ignore the sheer pain. Something in him snapped however, he suddenly burst out in a blind rage of pain, he sliced off the beasts hand, then in frenzy, began stabbing it, repeatedly. He sliced the beasts chest open, tearing out its green heart. In its dying breath the beast howled out, in a gurgling monotone.

"He will make you suffer more than I" putting pressure on his leg, Finn limped over to the heart and stabbed it. Almost immediately the heart began disintegrating, as did the rest of the beasts body. Finn sighed, a sudden snap in his leg caused him to fall, Marceline flew over, catching him, she hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Finn, thank glob your okay" she was almost sobbing, her tears stung him slightly, as they slid along the wounds on his chest.

"Yeah, thanks" he attempted to stand, Marceline swung his arm over her shoulders, letting him lean on her. Finns face was that of pure grimace as they approached the still living body of his brother, a single tear ran down his face. Jake incoherently winced out, blinking his bloody eyes, his deep claw marks and bite wounds refused to heal on their own. Finn wrapped his arms around him, he hugged the near lifeless body, Marceline placed her hand comfortingly on his back.

"Marceline, can you take me to Bubblegum"

"Of course" she smiled, wrapping her arm around his side, she levered his arm for support, the candy kingdom wasn't far, so she flew. She looked down at him, streams of tears fell down to the earth below, his grip on his brother was strong and safe, she lowered as they neared the palace walls, Finn frowned slightly, glaring at the guards keeping post at the gate. As soon as they set foot on the ground they rushed to them.

"Help, these guys need medicinal attention!" Marceline shouted, the guards formed in line, one of them confiscated Finns sword, a gruff looking banana addressed them.

"Halt, the three of you are under speculation of treason to the state, failure to comply will grant you all severe punishment" he demanded, aiming his spear at Marceline, Finn let go of her, placing Jake softly on the trimmed grass of the kingdom, he limped over to the scruffy banana.

"Listen you tub of protein, failure to help my brother, and I'll personally grant you severe punishment" the guards broke into laughter.

"What is your little puny self, going to do to us" he mocked, waving his spear in Finns face, he chuckled, quickly grabbing the spear, snapping off the steel tip of the weapon, snatching the blade, Finn stabbed into guards foot, trampling him over. The guards laughter, seizing, they lunged towards him. He was able to fend a few of them off with the broken spear rod, but more waves began coming, soon proving too much for the weakened hero. Marceline leaped over Finn, aerial kicking down a guard, knocking out a few other ones. She soon found herself overwhelmed, a heavily armored guard took her by surprise, she was thrown to the floor, yelling in pain as the heavy ax pierced into her shoulder.

"Marceline!" Finn ran into the guard, tackling him down, he pummeled the helmet the guard wore, the he screamed in agony as the metal crunched into into his face. The guard shouted in a groggy voice, for his crew. Finn lunged off him, before he could defend himself, a quick, slender guard, holding a short metallic stick, struck his crippled leg, the rest of the guards restraint him, the guard with the disfigured face began a barrage of hits, he coughed for breath. They all burst out into laughter, Finn spat at the guard's feet.

"Pitiful child, how dear you" the guard delivered a potentially lethal blow to his chest, rendering his prosthetic arm useless. The guard lowered Finns head to the ground, he lifted up the ax.

"Disperse!" All the guards yielded to the stern, familiar voice, they guards tossed Jake, and dragged Finn and Marceline to the source.

"Bonnie, what the hell is going on..."

"You know, its hard" Princess Bubblegum cut her off. "Its hard to find a capable assassin that can fulfill, now a days, yeah they're all big and tough, even menacing and horrendous, yet they all end up the same way, getting blown to smithereens" Finns eyes widened. "Or getting their puny hearts ripped out and stabbed, you get me" Princess Bubblegum spoke of the matter as if a common annoyance.

"You, you did this to us, my brother" he couldn't believe it, all of a sudden a strong hatred grew inside him for the beloved friend.

"Oh, don't be so coy, don't take it personally, its just businesses" she grinned a mad man's grin.

"I knew it, guess after all those years, I was always right about you" Marceline squinted at the ground.

"I'll give props for that one, you saw through my clever, little innocent princess act" she laughed hysterically.

"Kill them, leave her to me" she chuckled, leaning back on the wall, arms crossed.

Marceline chuckled, Bubblegum raised an eyebrow, suddenly with all her force, Marceline pricked her palm with her sharp finger nails, blood dripped out of the five hole, she flicked her wrist, as soon as the blood made contact with guards, it ignited, they all cowered away.

"Tisk, tisk, now Marcy, that wasn't very fair" she chuckled, snapping her fingers, from atop the wall, more guards appeared, aiming down on her with platinum crossbows. She ran for cover, there was none, just then an idea struck her, she ran to Jake, letting her bloody hand hang over him, as her vampire blood contacted the open wounds, they instantaneously healed. Jake arose, quickly almost startled, his already heightened senses were on overdrive, in a split second he shielded Marceline from the array of arrows coming for them.

"Jake!" She spoke quickly. "Get Finn and leave, now!"

"But"

"Now!" Jake obliged, he stretched to were Finn was, his eyes widened as he noticed the beat up shape his little brother was in, he cradled him in his gigantic hand.

"No Marcy! Jake let me go!" Finn objected. She gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you" she grabbed Jake and hurled him across the tree line, he quickly sprung wings, and began dashing.

"Oh how quaint" Marceline, before she could turn, felt a sharp, excruciating pain travel through her back, she addressed it, pulling out a bloodied platinum arrow. Bubblegum came up behind her, yanking Marceline up by her hair.

"Now, you lovebird, enjoy watching your idiotic boyfriend and his mangy mutt, get burnt to a crispity crisp" Marceline could only watch as the catapults atop the wall, shot several flaming rocks of burning oil to the sky. Jake maneuvered away from most of them, however their were too many, a rather large one was dangerously close to them. Jake looked at Finn, still struggling to go back, he quickly morphed into a pod like shape, Finn safely inside. Marceline began sobbing uncontrollably, Bubblegum simply laughed, tossing her to the guards to be draged away inside the palace.

"Finn! Jake!" She shouted as the gates began closing, her heart, unable to beat, thumped for the first time, as the flaming rock hit, and her friend and lover, fell, blazing to earth.

A/N: I did say unmentionables would hit the fan, anyway, review! Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned.


End file.
